Goodnight Beloved
by AlucardsCountess
Summary: The married Yami carries his beloved spouse, Yugi to bed one night after he falls asleep on their sofa and Yami reflects on their lives together as he joins his husband for sleep.


**Goodnight Beloved**

Yami looked up from the book he had been reading with a soft yawn, his scarlet eyes going to the clock beside him, the digital numbers proclaiming the time to be thirty minutes past eleven in the evening.

"Yugi, I believe it is time we retire for the.."

His softly spoken words cut off mid sentence, a warm smile curving his lips instead when seeing his aibo already asleep beside him, snuggling up to one of their black, plush, decorative pillows, likely having fallen asleep during the movie; so the former Pharaoh stood, putting a bookmark in place between the pages to save his spot before placing the novel on the small table on his side of the sofa and picked up the remote to their television set sitting between them and shutting off the set.

He put the remote on top of his book softly, not wanting the sound to wake his sleeping love before moving slightly to the side and bending down, picking up his hikari bridal style after placing his arms as gently as he could against the necessary areas to do so.

Slowly and carefully, he made his way to their room, smiling warmly down at the angelic face of his koi, the brilliant amethyst colored eyes that always captivated him since they met, closed, his features soft, peaceful, and dreaming, seeing his koibito in such a way had him falling in love with the young man all over again and so captivated was he by Yugi, he didn't realize he had already made his way through the hall of their three bedroom condo until he stepped into their room and was standing in front of their bed.

He gently laid his love down on the bed, before turning down the blankets as gently as he could and covering up the young man, glad that Yugi had already changed into his favorite pair of blue starry pajamas before turning and walking to his own dresser and pulling out a pair of blue pajama bottoms, his eyes looking over the framed pictures situated there as he began to undress from his custom leather clothes easily, before pulling on the pajama pants, opting to stay bare chested from the nights being so warm.

Frames ranging from big to small stood proudly on his dresser, showing beautiful memories captured and frozen for all time. Yugi's birthday when he surprised him by returning from the afterlife after the gods seen he was miserable and took pity on him, allowing him to return to his hikari. Yugi cried happy tears for the first time Yami could remember that day and that was the first time they made physical contact without a soul room, when the boy jumped up and practically tackled him to the floor.

Yugi's graduation where Yami rewarded him with a kiss that the picture showed had surprised the smallish teen and had him blushing, as his violet eyes were wide open and big in surprise as the once Pharaoh held him around the waist and kissed him senseless, his own eyes closed. Yugi had, had a mix of reactions by the time he pulled back, weak knees, bleeding nose, and a very dark and lusty look in his eyes that almost had the former spirit pinning him to the floor and having his way with him in front of everyone. The only things that stopped him was one, no one was allowed to see Yugi's body like that, but him. And two because he wanted his love's first time and their first time as a couple to be as special and perfect as it could be. That was also the day he had asked Yugi to be his boyfriend and they became an official couple.

The next photo was of their one year anniversary as a couple and Yami, unable to wait any longer had taken a part-time job just to buy a very special piece of jewlery, Yugi hadn't suspected a thing as he clocked out from helping his grandfather in the game shop who had been in on Yami's plans and was leaving with Arthur Hawkins on an expendition he had been invited to. Yami had gone all out that day to make it as romantic and special as he could, making a candlelight dinner for them, going to the park on a boatride and finally to the Japanese festival before they returned home. Yami had one other surprise waiting however and made them a sundae to share and after a nice bubble bath for two complete with rose petals. It was right there on the bathroom floor before Yugi began undressing that Yami had proposed and the moment was captured by Solomon who had snuck back just to do so.

The next picture was their wedding day, Gods it was amazing, the ceremony hall had been made up to look like a mix between Egypt and Japan as the wedding was held in Cairo after Yugi insisted because they both loved the land so much and a new and better memory needed to be made as the last one had been the duel that was never to be mentioned again. Everyone had come to their wedding, Joey, Tristan, Tea, Ishizu, Odion, and Marik, even Ryou flew out from England to join in on the celebration. Of course Grandpa came as well, he wouldn't miss it and he had been the one to walk Yugi down the aisle when it came time for the ceremony to begin. The vows they shared were heartfelt ones they wrote themselves for one another and was sealed with rings and kiss that they both felt down to their very souls. As for the reception, Yami could only half heartedly thank everyone that gave their congratulations and blessings on their wedding for he only had eyes for Yugi and the boy was one hell of a beautiful distraction in his stark white dress and viel. Gods the man could work that dress! The pictures that were snapped were during the exchanging of vows, the rings, and the kiss though he was sure there were more they hadn't seen yet and the wedding night...well one could image. They had stayed at the Luxor Hotel for two magical weeks that felt like it ended too soon, but both were sore from "activities" by the time they checked out and boarded the plane for home.

Then the final photo, their new home that they resided in now, just a street away from grandpa and a medium sized home. Four bedroom, two baths, two car garage, big fenced in backyard plus a patio that Yami put a down payment on, on Yugi's twentieth birthday and surprised him with it for his present. They had been talking about it since their honeymoon and it took two years, but Yami eventually got it done. The pictures were of Yami and Yugi hugging happily in front of the nice white house with a beautiful wrought iron and glass storm door, the solid oak front door open so that the movers behind them could get their things moved in easier and the second picture was of Yami carrying his beloved husband over the threshold bridal style.

The former spirit couldn't help but smile and sigh happily as he looked away from the photos containing their precious memories with one another before turning and making his way back to their queen sized bed to join his sleeping tenshi, climbing onto the soft surface of the mattress as gently as he could before covering himself with the soft blue blanket as well, his clothes still laying forgotten on the floor.

He relaxed into the mattress, their air conditioner and the blanket giving just the right temperature in the room as he scooted closer to his aibo and closed his own scarlet eyes, thick dark lashes fanned out over soft slightly pale, but slightly tanned skin, his soft smile widening and curving his dusky lips more than before when he felt the mattress shift just before feeling the light weight and the warmth of his love cuddling against him in his sleep to which he responded by raising his right arm and gently pulling his husband against him more fully. He wrapped that one arm around the petite waist before turning his head and kissing the top of Yugi's head, the soft tri-color locks smelling of chamomile and lavender before whispering to him softly first in Egyptian as he knew his hikari loved.

"Tesbàhi 'ala xēr habibi."

_Goodnight beloved._


End file.
